


unexpected

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is looking for a roommate, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: There's no such thing as a perfect roommate... right?D2 : RoommatesBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	unexpected

“Let me get this straight,” his friend Kuroo Tetsurou started, sipping his cup of coffee. “You’re looking for a new roommate for the _fifth_ time this year, and it’s just February?”

Akaashi nodded, pushing his glasses back.

“Just how bad of a roommate are you?”

Akaashi Keiji was a writer for a famous publishing company. His work schedule was not as fixed as other jobs especially when a deadline was coming up.

“It’s not because I’m a bad roommate, Kuroo,” he flatly replied. “I would happily live alone in that apartment, but my dog hates it and I know you don’t like to babysit him.”

“Tell me again why your past roommates for this year left?”

The writer sighed. “The first one was a college student who got homesick and left to live in their university’s dorms three days after moving in. The next one never did his house chores so I got rid of him. Then there was one who kept coming home drunk and brought other people to the apartment so his brother came to pick him up. And lastly, a good friend of mine, whom I shall name Kuroo Tetsurou, flirted with him. God, the poor kid must have been scared.”

Kuroo put both his hands up and shook his head. “Hey, that’s not the real reason the last one left.”

“Of course not. His parents just bought him a house,” Akaashi said. “So, are you going to help me or not?”

His rooster-headed friend gave him a knowing smile.

 _“Oh no, that looks like trouble,”_ Akaashi thought.

“I’ll gladly help.”

~ # ~

It was rare for Akaashi to have his Fridays free, especially with the looming deadline for the release of a Valentine special he had been working on. He planned to sleep for the rest of the day, that was until he received a message from his friend.

**[ Rooster Head ]**

Oy! I found you a roommate.

He asked if he could move in as soon as possible.

That was fast.

Well, what can I say? I have connections.

I’ll have the apartment cleaned by tomorrow.

If he likes, he can move in then.

Okay!

Tucking his phone in his pocket, he looked around his messy apartment. There were manuscripts all over the floor and coffee stains on the dining table. Not to mention, his dirty clothes were all over the place.

He did not expect Kuroo to actually help him, and find someone that fast. Actually, he was just too busy with work that he forgot about asking his friend for help.

Apart from feeding his dog and casually playing with him during breaks, Akaashi was practically bad at maintaining his apartment clean.

With a sigh, he thought, _“So much for a rest day.”_

~ # ~

**[ From: Unknown Number ; 9:47 AM ]** **  
** Hello! I got your number from Kuroo. I hope you don’t mind.

 **[ From: Unknown Number ; 10:13 AM ]** **  
** I just moved!! Your apartment is really nice. Oh, and you have a havanese pup. I found your to-do lists!

 **[ From: Unknown Number ; 11:14 AM ]** **  
** Pup’s been fed. It rained earlier so I moved your laundry inside. Most of them were already dry, anyway.

“Akaashi, there are changes for page 17,” his co-worker pointed. “Would it be possible to finish it all today?”

The answer was no.

Apparently, he underestimated the amount of revisions he had to edit.

_“Looks like it’s another graveyard hour.”_

~ # ~

**[ From: Roommate ; 12:03 PM ]** **  
** I’m heading out! I already cleaned the house and fed the dog. Goodluck on your work!

 **[ From: Rooster Head ; 5:17 PM ]** **  
** Have you met your roommate yet?

It’s been a week since Akaashi’s roommate moved in and the two have yet to meet each other. Whenever the writer gets home, it was already early in the morning and his roommate would have already left for work. Not that Akaashi had the luxury to stay awake right after the door closes anyway.

The deadline came a day before Valentine’s Day. The works he intensely focused on for a week was up on their company’s official website and he was finally free from revisions – at least for the next three days. It was a blessing he was able to submit the rough draft of the next chapters before the company decided on a Valentine special.

“Good job, Akaashi,” his editor praised. “We’ll be having a party later. Everyone’s coming.”

Akaashi contemplated on whether to join or not. He was already beyond tired and just wanted to go home and get his well-deserved sleep.

“Sure,” he replied, packing his things inside his bag.

They arrived at Miya Grill House half an hour later. Unlike most days, the place wasn’t too packed with customers.

“It’s the day before Valentine’s,” one of his co-workers said, seeing Akaashi’s confused expression. “They only take advanced reservations and deliveries from the 13th to the 15th of February to avoid long lines and staff overwork.”

_“Hmmm, I wish most employers would think like that.”_

“Hey, hey, hey!” a loud greeting boomed throughout the place.

Akaashi could not help but look for the source of the voice, being unable to explain the itch that somehow it was from someone familiar. He looked around the place, his eyes landing on the table full of men wearing black jackets that seemed to be part of their team jerseys.

“Right, the other reservation tonight was the owner’s brother’s volleyball team. I don’t know much about it but they seem to be part of the professional league.”

The writer’s eyes widened hearing what his co-worker said.

Volleyball team. Owner. Professional league. These were the words stuck on Akaashi’s head.

_“Miya Grill House is owned by Miya Osamu. He’s the twin of Miya Atsumu who is a teammate of Boku…”_

“Oy Bokkun, yer so noisy.”

_“Holy…”_

“Akaashi, are you alright?” his co-worker asked, noticing the young writer choke on the water he was drinking.

One fun fact about Akaashi Keiji his co-workers failed to notice was that he has always been an avid fan of pro-volleyball league player Bokuto Koutarou. He used to play setter during his high school years and has always dreamed of sending tosses to a wing spiker like him. Actually, a portion of his apartment was a shrine dedicated to him.

There was one time when he was able to watch one of his high school matches and asked to take a picture with him. He also got his autograph even though the young player at that time said he doesn’t have one. Over the years, he admired Bokuto Koutarou that even when college and work took most of his time preventing him from attending his live matches, he always made sure to watch the full recorded version of it.

Throughout the entire night, Akaashi was consciously looking at the other table. Even until the moment they were already about to leave.

“You’ve got hots for the volleyball player, Akaashi-kun?” an officemate noticed.

_“Do I say hi? No. Don’t do it Akaashi Keiji, it’s his private time. Ugh, it’s been so long since I last saw him in person… Is this a blessing from heaven? Yes. Yes, it is. Shit. I should stop looking at their table…”_

Akaashi was too lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone was also looking back at him with a curious, yet amused expression as the writer left the restaurant.

~ # ~

“I _cannot_ believe I just saw Bokuto Koutarou in person again,” Akaashi uttered to himself in disbelief as he entered the passcode to his apartment. He was greeted by his pup which he carried immediately in his arms going to the living room.

“Hey Tarou, do you think I’ll be able to see him again?” he asked his dog, stroking his fur.

The havanese responded with a bark to the direction of _the_ wall Akaashi likes to call his Bokuto shrine.

He laughed to himself. “Yeah, you’re right. That seems impossible.”

**[ To: Rooster Head ; 7:37 PM ]** **  
** Not yet. Hopefully I’d meet him tonight if sleep doesn’t decide to visit me first.

Tarou whined. Suddenly, the sound of someone entering the passcode of the door was heard and the dog perked up, wagging his tail and jumped off Akaashi’s lap. This surprised the young writer. He never expected his dog to cling to someone besides himself.

**[ To: Rooster Head ; 7:39 PM ]** **  
** I think he’s already here.

_“It looks like he’s been spending a lot of time with the new roommate,”_ he thought, reaching for the remote and turning the television on to watch Bokuto’s latest match.

While the television was playing, he went to the kitchen to make some food. It was the first time he was meeting his roommate and he didn’t want to leave a bad impression.

_“He probably already thinks you’re a weird Bokuto Koutarou fan.”_

~ # ~

It was the same as the first day he moved into the apartment. The pup – which he realized responds to being called Koutarou – waited for him by the door. Excitedly, he scooped up the havanese in his arms and brought him up his face.

“Have you been a good boy?” he asked the dog which responded with a short bark and licked his face. “No, I haven’t taken a bath yet.”

Looking down, he smiled at the pair of shoes on the shoe shelf.

“Your dad’s here,” he smiled at the dog.

~ # ~

Hearing footsteps near the living area, Akaashi decided to greet his new roommate.

“Hell…” his greeting was cut short as he gawked at the sight in front of him.

 _“Aaand no. 12, Bokuto Koutarou!”_ the announcer from the television called displaying the shot of the wing spiker doing a cartwheel on the court.

“Heh,” the man clutched Tarou closer to his chest with one arm while the other hand went up the back of his neck. “Now that I’m seeing it on television, I must say it does look like I’m making an entrance like a mascot would.”

_“What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Am I dead?”_

In front of him was none other than the man who the television just called.

“Holy shit,” the writer managed to say.

He was lost for words. The volleyball player turned around and faced him which was a big splash of reality to Akaashi’s face. He gave him a really big smile as he laid the dog down and greeted Akaashi.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto exclaimed, raising both of his fists up high and jumped up and down. “Akgaashi hey!”

Still shocked, the writer hesitantly raised both his hands which Bokuto interpreted as an invitation to high five. Feeling the pain, Akaashi snapped back.

_“Holy shit, this is real… wait, did he just call me… this feels too surreal…”_

“I never thought I’d meet you again since my high school match, and then when I saw my signature framed on your wall, I realized you were Akamshi-kun!”

Akaashi was already beyond saving by then. His head was swirling with emotions he could not distinguish. For the most part, he was embarrassed by Bokuto seeing the wall dedicated to him. Not only that, he was watching his game when he arrived – which the wing spiker said he didn’t mind. Also, he still could not wrap his head around the fact that Bokuto remembered him… from high school.

**[ To: Rooster Head ; 9:17 PM ]** **  
** What the fuck Kuroo?

 **[ From: Rooster Head ; 9:43 PM ]** **  
**Happy Valentine's Day! <3  
Everybody say, you’re the best Kuroo Tetsurou ~(￣▽￣)~*

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading. i hope you like it ( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧


End file.
